jerry_b_andersonfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Manser legt seinen Stick auf den Grill !!
Manser legt seinen Stick auf den Grill ist eine für den "smartenbergen" Kanal leicht veränderte und leicht gekürzte Version des Heargames "Grillparty 2017". Das Hörspiel erschien im März 2018 und ist eine Jerry B. Anderson bzw. Jörn Allers Produktion innerhalb der FakeBlog Welt von "Der König von Mettenhof". Handlung Die Furlongs feiern mal wieder eine Grillparty ohne den fetten Priester und Jerry eingeladen zu haben. Sie wohnen auf einem Dorf bei Mettenhof, haben einen großen Paintballplatz und geben dauerhaft derbe Grillparties. Dort tauchen dann auch Hässletten wie Uly The G. (Der Fischbimmser) und Larry H. Blog (Der hautkranke Hautarzt) auf. Nachdem sich Manser an Matthew Furlong vorbeigedrängelt hat, attackt er kurz die Leute im Wohnzimmer und geht dann raus zu Avril Furlong, die beim Grill bzw. am Buffet steht. Er holt erstmal kurz seinen Stick raus. Dann taucht Matthew auf. Manser, der sich schon vom Buffet bedient hat, holt seinen Schwanz endgültig ganz raus und legt diesen auf den Grill. Die Fettflüssigkeit des ungewaschenen Schwanzes läuft auf die Salate. Er beleidigt Avril, die Jerry einen blowen soll. Sie blowt dem König ganz derbe einen. Matthew ist schon wieder auf dem Weg ins Wohnzimmer, da greift ihn Manser ab und zeigt ihm seine Frau. Er beleidigt ihn, sagt ihm was für eine untreue Frau er hat. Dann holt Manser seinen Arsch raus, scheißt auf den Kartoffelsalat, zieht seine Arschbacken auseinander, kratzt seine Klabusterbeeren aus dem Hintern und haut Matthew noch seine Kacke ins Face. Dieser schmeißt die Beiden dann raus. Unterschied zur Originalversion Der Unterschied zur Originalversion ist erstmal das Opening. Hier hört man das legend "Grillparty Theme" oder auch "Sommer bei den Furlongs". Ansonsten hat Jerry Sprüche, die von der Geburt von Avrils Kindern handeln, rausgenommen. Es fehlen nur ein paar Worte. Onlineplatz Das Hauptvideo liegt fest auf dem Smartenbergen-YouTube Platz. Die ganz ungekürzte Fassung läuft unter "Grillparty 2017" auf GoogleDrive. Man findet es über YouTube-Verlinkungsvideos oder in der Twitter Suche z.b. unter "Jerry B. Anderson Grillparty 2017". In der "Manser dreht durch" Demo Reihe war die komplette Version auch schonmal auf YouTube zu hören. Hier gab es aber keine Vor- und Abspannmusik. Trivia * Als Fortsetzung wird Jerry das legend Heargame "Der Eiderspleaser V - KindergärtnerinAttack" neu cutten. Dieses Heargame gibt es bereits uncut auf GoogleDrive zu hören. Für die Smartenbergen-Version will Jerry zwar fast nichts kürzen, aber den Vor- und Abspann neu createn. Auf Smartenbergen entsteht dann der zweite "Grillparty" Teil, der aber eigentlich kein Grillparty-Teil ist, denn Manser und Jerry grillen hier nicht bei den Furlongs sondern am Flemhuder See. * "Manser legt seinen Stick auf den Grill !!" war der erste Grillpartyteil auf dem großen YouTube Kanal. Nur Inside wissen, dass es seit Jahren eine Grillparty-Reihe gibt. Das alles fing 2008 an und wurde vor einigen Jahren bereits neu, als "Golden Classic" Version unter dem special "Der König von Mettenhof - New Remastert", aufgenommen. Diese "Golden Classics" bleiben auf dem großen Kanal vorerst unter Verschluß und werden nur auf kleineren Kanälen fortgeführt. Kommentare Manser the biggest Priest of Mettenhof schreibt: "Die Furlongs-Attacks waren die erste eigenständige Hörspiel-Reihe innerhalb der "König von Mettenhof" Reihe. Wahrscheinlich drehe ich deshalb so ab. Ich erwarte noch massenweise weitere Furlong-Attacks." Avril Furlong schreibt: "Ich lass mich von diesem fetten Priester und seinem kleinen Königsfreund nicht weiter attackn. Mein Mann und ich haben bereits alle Vorsichtsmaßnahmen ergriffen. Wir hoffen, dass sowas 2018 nicht wieder vorkommt. Im Notfall kommen Selbstschussanlagen ins Spiel. Natürlich mit Farbe gefüllt." Links/Einzelnachweise youtube: "Jerry B. Anderson", "Jörn Allers - Jerry B. Anderson" google: "mettenhof".